Zootopia: The Transformers
by Omegashark18
Summary: An alien war comes to Zootopia. And Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find themselves right in the middle of it.


**AN: Italics for when Cybertronian is spoken.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Before time began, there was, the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how are race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil, and so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet, until it was consumed by death. And the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our world. And just when all hope seemed lost, word of a new discovery drawed us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late..."

* * *

A meteor shot through the night sky. To the mammals who spotted it, it was nothing more then a normal shooting star. But it was anything but normal. The meteor countinued its rapid descent, burning hot as it did so. The meteor finally reached the ground and its impact created a good sized rift in the dirt. Upon closer observeration, the meteor was metal in nature. It laid completely inert for only a moment or two... Then it's sides started to shift and morph. The transformation took several seconds as it slowly took a large humanoid form. The process finally finished, and the figure rose up from its landing spot. It's spiked insect like head scanned its surroundings, no signs of life.

It turned its head to the night sky and watched as three more meteors descended to the earth. The robot watched as the meteors soared over his head and crashed into the ground several meters apart from each other. And like before, they all slowly morphed into large humanoid forms. The first one was bulky with a hunched over posture and a head that resembled an armored crab. The second one was just as bulky, if not slightly more, and had a square head with four eyes, giving it an insect like appearence. The third one was the shortest of them all and wasn't nearly as bulky, but it was no less intimidating, with a more triangular shaped head, it had four eyes like the second robot, and it's arms were noticeably long. The four robots all walked over to each other, then started speaking in a language never heard on Earth before.

" _Ugh, I haven't been on this planet a few seconds and I already hate this muck ball."_ The hunchbacked one rumbled, contempt clear in its voice.

 _"Like it matters, Bonecrusher. We're just going to destroy it, anyway."_ The second robot said, the one called Bonecrusher simply growled. That's when the lead figure spoke up. _"We all know why we're here. We have our orders."_ It said.

 _"Yeah, yeah, Blackout. Find the cube."_ The second robot said, sounding like it was bored.

 _"Actually Brawl, you, Bonecrusher, and me have different orders."_ The one called Blackout stated in a matter of fact tone. _"Our orders are to remain hidden."_

This did not sit well with Bonecrusher and the one called Brawl. _"What?! You expect us to just sit around and wait for the order to mobilize!"_ Shouted Brawl.

 _"Yes."_ Deadpanned Blackout. _"Our mission will require infiltration, which falls to Barricade."_

The one called Barricade was quick to add, _"You two aren't exactly subtle either."_ This earned earned a growl from Brawl and a hard glare from Bonecrusher.

 _"Once Starscream gives the word to mobilize, you two can reek as much havoc as you want. But until then, we are to stay hidden."_

 _"You seem to be okay with following Starscream's orders."_ Pointed out Bonecrusher.

 _"For now."_ Responded Blackout, his voice lowering with hate. _"Let's move."_

The group of robots then started to walk. They didn't have to walk too far till they reached there destination, an abandoned military base and bunker. Breaking down the fence they all walked into it's premises. _"Take your pick."_ Said Blackout.

All the robots(except for Barricade) walked about the base. Blackout found a helicopter and proceeded to scan it. In a matter of seconds he grew an outer layer of armor across his entire body with parts resembling the helicopter he had just scanned. Brawl found a tank and scanned it. Unlike Blackout, his appearance was much more alien in contrast to the tank he scanned and armed to the teeth with weapons. Bonecrusher scanned a large mining vehicle, his feet gained wheels and two trios of giant blades laid on the top of his back.

With their new modes acquired, robots all met back up with each other. _"What's the matter, Barricade? None of these forms good enough for you?"_ Teased Brawl.

 _"For your information, my mission requires a much less... Obvious alt mode."_ Retorted Barricade. Brawl simply huffed at that.

 _"I'm to take Barricade to his destination, you two are to remain here."_ Ordered Blackout.

Brawl and Bonecrusher both just grumbled in response and they both walked off into a nearby hanger. Blackout then proceeded to transform into his new helicopter form and Barricade latched himself onto the underbelly of Blackout's vehicle mode as Blackout flew off into the night.

* * *

It took a few hours until Blackout reached their destination, the outskirts of a large city. Barricade dropped to the ground and Blackout transformed and landed beside him. _"You know what to do, Barricade."_ Barricade simply nodded and Blackout jumped into the air, transformed, and flew off.

* * *

When Blackout reached the abandoned military base he was greeted by Brawl and Bonecrusher. Once he landed a boom in the sky caught their attention. The three robots all turned their heads skyward and saw a familiar fighter jet speeding towards them. _"Well look who decided to join us."_ Grumbled Bonecrusher.

The jet finally reached them and transformed and landed in front of them, it was Starscream. Blackout narrowed his optics in contempt at the jet. There was only one master he truly served...

 _"Blackout, has Barricade been sent on his mission?"_ Asked Starscream.

Blackout steeled himself and answered, _"Yes."_

 _"Excellent, once the artifact is found, the Allspark will be ours and our race and Cybertron shall restored to its former glory."_ Starscream proclaimed, ambition clear in his voice.

 _"And what about finding Megatron? Whole reason we're on this planet is because he tracked the cube here."_ Said Bonecrusher.

 _"If we find him, we find him."_ Snapped Starscream, clearly not interested in the topic. _"Our primary goal remains finding the cube."_ The jet then straightened himself before looking out into the surrounding land. _"This primitive world has no idea what it's in for..."_

* * *

 _Back in the city..._

Barricade sat crouched down a top a hill overlooking a road, his optics watching passing vehicles. So far, none of the passing vehicles seemed to suit his needs. If he was going to infiltrate the city properly, he would need a rather unassuming vehicle mode. That's when he heard it. His audio receptors picked a high pitched sound coming down the road. He turned his head torwards the sound, and spotted a black and white vehicle with red and blue lights flashing atop it. Barricade narrowed his vision at the vehicle. Any other vehicles in front of it moved out of its way as sped down the road. Barricade could tell, this was a vehicle of authority. The perfect cover.

In an instant he scanned it, and his entire outer appearance changed. Taking on the black and white colors of the vehicle. Satisfied with his choice of form, he promptly changed into his newfound vehicle mode, the words "To Punish and Enslave" written on both of his sides. He waited until the amount of vehicles on the road was to minimal to none, and then drove onto it.

As he drove down the road towards the city, he received a transmission. He answered, and Starscream's voice came over his audio receptors. _"Barricade, has your infiltration begun?"_

 _"Yes Starscream, I have acquired a vehicle form and I'm entering the city now."_ Answered Barricade.

 _"Excellent, find the artifact and report back to me once you do."_

 _"Yes, Starscream."_ Barricade cut the communication at that. He was quickly entering the city, his mission clear. _"Soon the Decepticons will triumph. All Hail Megatron."_ The insignia on his vehicle mode shined as he continued to drive, and he passed by a sign signaling his entrance into the city, 'Zootopia Welcomes You'...

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Another meteor crashed into the ground, and once again another robot emerged. Only this one was different, it had blue optics instead of red and a much less threatening appearance. It had crashed landed in the woods near a small town, and quietly made its way through. Once on the outskirts of the town, the robot spotted a yellow car with black stripes. It was slightly rusted, but still perfectly functional. _'Perfect'_

The robot then proceeded to scan it, and its entire body was then covered in yellow and black armor. The doors of the car stuck out on its back like insect wings. Transforming into its newfound mode, the robot drove off into the night.

* * *

 **AN: Zootopia is without a doubt, one of the best Disney films I have ever seen. I am really hoping that they make sequel(I'll settle for a TV show or a comic book too). And around the time when I came to love this movie, all the announcements for Transformers: The Last Knight started happening. My interest in the live-action movies was back with a vengeance. When I rewatched them all, that's when it clicked, and this idea was born.**

 **As you can see, this is a crossover with the first movie. Now, this won't follow the movies plot to a T, there are going to be quite a few changes. For one, Bumblebee is going to talk. I know him not being able to talk is a part of his live action incarnation, but I choose not to go with that.**

 **And I'm sure there are some logic holes with how the cons got their alt-modes. But I just wanted them all to get their respective modes, so sorry about that.**

 **We'll get into the Zootopia side of things the next chapter. I hope I can portray Judy and Nick's relationship well enough.**

 **R &R please, and if you have any questions, PM me. Be sure to point out errors and stuff, I'm more then willing to edit.**


End file.
